Pilot: Witches Way
Pilot is the first episode of Season 1 written by Totally Witchy, and episode number 1 of Fated. This is a two hour season premiere. Summary 'FIGHTING, ROMANCE, EVIL, DANGER, FEAR, AND RAGE, BEINGS NOW --' In the Pilot Episode of'' Fated'': After 24 years, the endless battle between good and evil is starting again, but this time the Charmed Ones are letting there children take over. After being targeted by a demon, the children must pull together in order to implement everything they've learned and work together to save not only themselves but good magic as well. And in the epic two-hour season premiere, the truth behind a prophecy will be revealed, along with someone's destiny. Transcript To view the transcript for this episode please go here: Transcript: Pilot For the deleted scenes for this episode, please go here: Pilot: Witches Way/Deleted Scenes Pictures Promotional Pictures Witches way.jpg|Pilot Chrissliderimage.jpg|Chris Fated1.png|Parker Wyattsliderimage.jpg|Wyatt Chris-wyatt-potion-making.jpg|Wyatt and Chris making a potion evil_witch_pilot.jpg|Luesent Screen Caps Piper_Cooking.jpg|Piper cooking Paige dinner Paige_Pilot.jpg|Paige Sierra_Pilot.jpg|Sierra talking to Piper Melinda crying pilot.gif|Melinda crying over Sierra Sabrina finding out Paige is dead.gif|Sabrina finds out her mother is dead Kathrine_henry_hugging.gif|Kathrine hugs her father wyat consoling Melinda.jpg|Wyatt consoling his sister Chris-wyatt-potion-making.jpg|Chris and Wyatt making a potion Melinda Nervous 1x01.png|Melinda Nervous Cast Main Cast Supportive Cast Recurring Cast Special Guest Stars *Victoria Smurfit as Luesent *Penn Badgley as Kayak *Aubrey Miller as Young Prue *Kayla Madison as Young Parker Notes and Trivia *This is the first episode of Fated. *It is a two-hour series/season premiere. *Sabrina is the first person seen in the Halliwell family in Fated. *It is Paige's birthday, making the time of this episode August 2nd, 2030. *Piper made Paige's birthday dinner. *It was noted that Sabrina is always late. *Sierra McDawn was revealed to be Melinda's best friend. *When Kayak and his demons attacked the manor, they killed three people; Paige, Prue, and Sierra. *Kathrine, Parker, and Chris went back in time to warn there past selves of the attack and to kill Kayak. *The first time that they went back in time, they went too far and saw Young Prue and Young Parker arguing over a stuffed bear named, Mr. Bear. *After there run in with Young Prue/Parker, they finally went forward in time to three days before Paige's birthday. **They warned there past selves, and eventually merged with there past selves **Because of this, the actual ''timeline of the show is August 1st, 2030. *They decided to vanquish Kayak, and went to the underworld to do so. *After some fighting, they were able to vanquish Kayak by using The Power of Eight Spell, that Paris Halliwell wrote. **Luesent hired Kayak, but she was not killed as they didn't know she even existed. *They also learned that in the magical community, they are known as the Fated Ones. *Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda learned that Melinda is also a Twice-Blessed Child as well, due to the Elders tampering with her genetics before she was born. *And unknown spirit wrote in the Book of Shadows about the Fated Ones, and created an entry for them. Magical Notes Beings * Demons; evil beings. * Evil Witches; witches that turned down the path of evil. * The Elders; a group of powerful Whitelighters who advise and watch over the forces of good. * Angel of Destiny; immortal protectors and overseers of all Destinies who maintain the Grand Design Powers ''in order of appearance * Flaming; used by Kayak * Shimmering; used by Demons * Energy Balls; used by Demons * Molecular Acceleration; used by Piper Halliwell * Orb Shield; used by Wyatt Halliwell * Telekinesis; used by Prue Halliwell * Molecular Immobilization; used by Parker Halliwell * Time Travel; used by Parker Halliwell * Remote Beaming; used by Young Parker * Orbing; used by Wyatt Halliwell * Crushing; used by Chris Halliwell * Fire Throwing; used by Kayak * Telekinetic Orbing; used by Kathrine Mitchell * Fireballs; used by Kayak * Telekinesis; used by Melinda Halliwell * Beaming; used by Prue, Parker, and Paris Halliwell * Orbing; used by Chris Halliwell * Sparkling; used by Angel of Destiny * Beaming; used by Coop Spells * Power of Eight Spell; used to vanquish Kayak Locations * Halliwell Manor; the Halliwell Manor * The Underworld; a home to many demonic beings * Halliwell's Restaurant; a restaurant owned by Piper Halliwell * The Heavens; a sanctuary/home for Elders and Whitelighters * N&C's Coffee Brewery; mentioned only Artifacts * Cupid Necklace; a cupid item * Book of Shadows; a magical totem for the Halliwell/Warren line of witches * Mr. Bear; a stuffed bear that Prue and Parker own(ed). * Mrs. Bear, Mr. Tiger, Ms. Coyote; stuffed animals, mentioned only. Quotes Music * Sons of Midnight - The Fire (Album: Sons of Midnight) (Plays During: Opening Song) * So Cold - Nikisha Reyes Pile (Plays During: Death/consoling) * Eternal Flame - Candice Accola (Plays During: End Song) Category:Fated Category:Episode Category:Season One